April 14, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:45 Flower1470 i is first Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:10 Dragonian King hi lily 6:11 Flower1470 Hey Silly whats up 6:14 Dragonian King the sky 6:15 Flower1470 ... good answer Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:16 Flower1470 very witty 6:16 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:16 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:19 Dragonian King sup peep Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:25 Loving77 hi chris 6:25 Chrisgaff eloboysandgurl ohi 6:26 Flower1470 Hey Chris what there's two girls here 6:26 Chrisgaff Exactly Boys and girl. :D 6:27 Dragonian King hi chris who's the girl 6:27 Flower1470 i am of course 6:27 Chrisgaff NO. :P 6:28 Loving77 So you're saying i'm a man? 6:28 Chrisgaff Yes. DO NOT QUESTION MY LOGIC 6:28 Loving77 -punch- 6:28 Flower1470 HEY 6:28 Loving77 afk 6:28 Chrisgaff I WILL BE HENCE FOR BE KNOWN AS THE SEXIST KING I WILL RULE WITH AN IRON FI- Ow. ;( 6:29 Flower1470 PEEP YOU CANT PUNCH CHRIS 6:29 Dragonian King guys guess where peep and i are now 6:29 Flower1470 ONLY I CAN DO THAT and that's why she'll never be the queen of games 6:30 Chrisgaff Achievement Unlocked!: Abusive Girlfriend 6:31 Flower1470 :O NO SHE PUNCHES FOR THE WRONG REASONS 6:32 Dragonian King so guess where we are 6:34 Chrisgaff AND THAT MAKES IT OK THEN whereareyouguyssilly. 6:34 Flower1470 WHAT 6:34 Dragonian King colorado 6:35 Flower1470 wow already? say hi to Evan for me 6:35 Dragonian King well we made pretty fast progress first we left by the time i was on chat again we were in ohio and today we're in colorado yay 6:37 Flower1470 congrats 7:02 Loving77 back 7:09 Flower1470 wb 7:09 Chrisgaff Wb 7:13 Dragonian King wb 7:22 Flower1470 my arm hurts :( 7:28 Dragonian King ooo Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:32 Flower1470 . Peep do you want the link to the rulebook? 7:39 Loving77 sure 7:39 Flower1470 http://www.yugioh-card.com/en/rulebook/SDCR_Rulebook_EN.pdf I only got to page 34 7:43 Chrisgaff Sorry to hear that Lil 7:45 Dragonian King lol its sad that there ARE 34+ pages 7:45 Flower1470 They're small pages XD spending 4 pages just on the different types of summoning O_o then 6 on the types of cards *gives everyone cookies* 8:22 Chrisgaff owowthanks 8:23 Flower1470 :D 8:24 Dragonian King yay cookies OMNOMONOMNOMONOMONMOM * Dragonian King takes Chris' cookie and eats it 8:24 Flower1470 :O HOW MEAN *gives Chris another cookie* 8:26 Chrisgaff Ty. :) -Eats- It was good. (yes) 8:35 Flower1470 yay 8:44 Chrisgaff LD *:D I'm eating peppermint patties. :P I'M SONIC THE SAIYAN 8:54 Loving77 I'm going bye 8:55 Flower1470 lol Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:56 Flower1470 ooo 8:57 Chrisgaff ooo SHEDOESN'TGIVEUSANYTIMETOSAYBYE 8:57 Flower1470 LOL 8:59 Chrisgaff I've g2g, ttyl guys 8:59 Flower1470 ttyl 9:00 Chrisgaff Adios Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:01 Flower1470 ooo 9:12 Dragonian King ooo ooo 9:38 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014